Toy Tales
by Torooru no Sasayaki
Summary: Life with Bonnie is going to get VERY interesting after she receives two certain Japanese singers named Rin and Len from her aunt on her sixth birthday... Chaos gets worse. Trust me.
1. Right and Left

**Toy Tales  
**

**Episode One:  
Right and Left**

Bonnie was a really lucky girl. Today was her sixth birthday, and she was really excited. She loved birthdays - it meant more toys and more things to play with, cake, cake and more cake, candles to blow out, presents, cake, and presents. It also meant that her aunt would be able to come over from Florida and give her something imported from wherever!

She was really excited about that. She had received Mr Pricklepants from her aunt, after all.

This birthday was going to be a bit different from other years - they were spending it at a restaurant!

"Bonnie!" called her mother, making Bonnie stop in her clean up. "Are you almost ready to go?"

Bonnie tossed Woody and Dolly onto the bed and carefully placed Totoro by her toy box. "Uh, yeah! Almost!"

"Well, hurry up. Do you need help?"

Bonnie looked around, seeing she just had to put away her dinosaurs and Slinky. "No, Mom! I just have three more toys to put away!"

"Alright, then, dear. We'll be waiting up front!"

Bonnie tossed the toys in the toy box and then rushed out the bedroom door. "Mom! Wait for me!"

A few moments silence rested in the bedroom after she left. All of a sudden, Woody on the bed blinked and sat up, Dolly following suit, and then Totoro by the toy box blinked. The toy box opened up and then out popped out the other toys.

Woody and Dolly hopped off the bed and then rushed over, each toy bouncing with excitement.

"I hear her aunt's going to be there!" Trixie exclaimed excitedly. "She always gets the most interesting things from her."

Dolly leaned in toward Woody. "Bonnie's aunt travels a lot and always gets some kind of something imported from somewhere. It's where Bonnie got Mr Pricklepants."

"Really?" Woody asked, looking toward the excited group of toys.

"New toys!" Rex exclaimed in horror. "What if we'll get replaced! What if...!"

"None of us are getting replaced!" Dolly barked, pointing a hand at him, causing everyone to stop their chatter and turn to her. "You hear me? None of us are getting replaced! This is Bonnie we're talking about."

Woody's face dropped at those words, having flashbacks to that fateful birthday that brought Buzz Lightyear into their group.

"Every year, the same thing happens - Bonnie gets something from her aunt from overseas. Only really once was it ever a toy, and that was Mr Pricklepants. Now, I really doubt that whatever she's getting from her aunt this year is another toy," Dolly lectured, facing every toy carefully.

Totoro blinked meaningfully, coming up through the crowd and pointing at something with his arm towards his back. Dolly, confused, turned to look at it and then gasped.

"Okay, scratch that - apparently Totoro's an import, too," Dolly chuckled. "Sorry about that, buddy. You were here before I was."

Totoro nodded somewhat.

Dolly turned back to the toys. "So... as I was saying... No one's getting replaced."

"Well, as long as you say so, Dolly," Buttercup agreed.

Buzz looked around anxiously. "So, what do we do until then?"

"I suppose we do what we do every day, Buzz Lightyear," Woody laughed as he approached his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

(*)

It didn't take long for the party to go by and then Bonnie rushing into her bedroom carrying two boxes excitedly and then tearing off the wrapping, packaging, throwing wires everywhere as she removed the new things and placing them on the bed excitedly.

"Oh, they're so beautiful..." she commented as she started to come up with a scenario.

"Bonnie!" called her mother suddenly.

Bonnie turned immediately to the door. "Yeah, mom?"

"Why don't you come spend some time with the company?" asked her mother, showing up at the door. "You can play with your new dolls tomorrow, okay? I understand that you're excited, but we have guests."

Bonnie gave a sigh, glancing at her new toys. "Okay, mom..."

After Bonnie left, there was a silence before Woody got up and cautiously approached the new toys.

"Um... hello?" he said, upon seeing them.

The two new dolls, appearing identical in appearance, but with some differences, suddenly jumped up and exclaimed something in surprise that sounded Japanese. Woody blinked, confused as he watched the two bicker at each other in the same language.

"Um... excuse me? Hello?"

The two suddenly turned to Woody in surprise and blinked identical green eyes. Woody took in their appearance closely – blonde hair, green eyes, and clothing that appeared to be similar to one of those anime school uniforms, as well as nifty detached sleeves. They were clearly supposed to be identical twins, but one was a female with shorter shorts, a tank top, and white hair clips in her hair, and a massive white bow. She had a large yellow bow on her shirt, as well. The male of the two had spiky blonde hair with a ponytail, a yellow tie, his shirt had sleeves, and he had longer shorts.

They continued to blink before exclaiming "OOOOOOHH..." in unison.

"We must be in the Americas!" the two then said together, pointing at Woody.

"I don't know anywhere else we'd meet a cowboy, save for Cowboy Bebop!" said the female, giving a light chuckle. "And I don't think he's an actual cowboy."

"Uh... yeah..." Woody returned, glancing at Dolly and giving a shrug. "Um... Welcome to Bonnie's room?"

"Oh, is that her name?" asked the two in unison.

"What a cute name..." started the female.

"... it really suits her!" finished the male.

Woody nodded. "Um... yes, it does. Now, I'm Woody. I'm third in command around here... the first is Totoro, and then it's..."

"Oh my CRYPTON!" exclaimed the two. "We're in the same room as a Totoro?"

"... Yes?"

"AWESOME!"

"Pardon us!" said the female, holding out a hand. "My name's Rin! Rin Kagamine!"

"I'm her twin brother, Len!"

"Is that so? Well, my name's Woody," Woody replied instantly, taking Rin's hand and shaking it.

"It's a pleasure!" said one.

"Very much so," said the other.

"We're very excited to be here!"

"You have no idea how boring that store was!"

"Although being unwrapped was very fun..."

"We're sure we're going to have much more fun here!" both then said.

Wait... which one started that again? Woody was so confused, so he just smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rin and Len! How about I take you off the bed to meet everyone else?"

"Will we get to meet Totoro?" Rin asked excitedly.

"... Yes."

"Count me in!"

(*)

Woody showed the two around the room as they took everything in, meeting everyone and eventually meeting Totoro, who eventually had to be saved from Rin who wouldn't let go. Len happily helped out in that matter.

As the three walked away from Totoro being comforted by Dolly, Woody turned to the two with a fierce stare.

"Now, here's the stinger. Bonnie is young and she'll be going to the first grade soon. Now, while that means that we'll have more time to do pretty much anything, she's still in day-care right now and the hours of which she'll be gone are virtually unknown," Woody explained, walking past a chatting Pricklepants and Slinky, the two new toys following him loyally. "She can walk into this room right now and we'd have no warning. That's why we have guards."

He gestured to Buttercup keeping watch at the door.

"Buttercup there sometimes switches between Bullseye, Totoro and Slink. You have to make sure they're always in your line of sight or you're with someone who can see them," Woody explained. "Once Bonnie gets into the first grade, we won't have to worry about that because then we'll know when she'll be home."

"Geez, it must get so irritating..." Len began.

"... just having her randomly show up and you'll have..." Rin added.

"... like five seconds to rush back into your spot," Len finished.

Woody nodded. "We've had drills enforced by Buzz himself. They happen every Thursday, which is soon, thankfully, so you'll be a part of that. You will be expected to participate."

"Have you been through new toys before?" the twins asked together.

"You seem so much like a professional!" Len added.

Woody gave a light chuckle. "Oh, I'm a new toy myself. I was previously owned by someone named Andy, who got his fair share of toys now and then. I was the leader of Andy's toys, so I always felt obligated to help out... most of the time. Here, Dolly's mostly helping out Totoro, so I thought I'd be the one to handle new toys."

"Totoro's so awesome," Rin decided to say. Len blinked at her.

Woody frowned, not quite getting her obsession. "Yes... I'm sure he is, in Japan. Somewhere."

"Woody!" called out a voice, causing said cowboy to turn towards the source. It was Jessie, waving him over. "Take them over here!"

(*)

"I've already introduced Jessie," Woody greeted, bringing the two over. "Now, what is it you'd like to show the twins?"

"This magnificent machine I found under Bonnie's bed," Jessie explained, patting what appeared to be a steam roller of some sort. "I think Austin left it there last time he was here. His loss, huh? It's so cool! What do you think it is, Woody?"

Woody inspected the yellow vehicle curiously. He gave a light shrug. "I'm not sure, Jessie..."

Rin and Len, meanwhile, stared at it with possible stars in their eyes. They could hear the words of one of the songs their characters had sung once, 'Tsu's my Roadroller!' if they recalled, and gave evil smiles to each other.

"We know what it is," they said in unison, approaching the 'steamroller'. "It's called a 'roadroller'. It's an awesome vehicle."

Jessie turned to them, not realizing the dangers of letting Kagamine twins near a roadroller. "Really? What's it do?"

Rin suddenly had a very evil expression. So did Len. "It flattens things..." she explained, as she and Len approached the vehicle and they climbed in. "WOO HOO!"

The two then drove off into the fake sunset in the Road Roller. Jessie and Woody watched wide eyed.

"What have I unleashed into the world?" Jessie asked herself.

(*)

By the time Woody, Jessie, Buzz, and Dolly had started a resistance against the twins being in the Road Roller, and were chasing them down; Rin and Len had run over the following:

One little green alien.  
Three Peas in a Pod.  
Mr Potatohead's arm.  
Mrs Potatohead's ear and earring.  
Trixie.  
Rex.  
Chuckles.  
Bullseye.  
... And Bonnie's cape.

Woody and Jessie were chasing after the Road Roller, Buzz and Dolly creating a barricade before the two, hoping it would stop the twins.

All their efforts were lost. Because, you see...

Totoro stepped before the Road Roller bravely. He gave a long, icy, brave glare at the two drivers of the Road Roller that just screamed out, "I'm epic, I dare you." Rin and Len's eyes widened in fear of the fierce stare.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dolly screamed in horror, watching as the Road Roller approached Totoro...

... only for the Road Roller to make a sharp turn to the left towards the bed and stop abruptly.

"Oh, thank the high heavens," Buzz heard Dolly mutter under her breath as the four approached in worry. Dolly rushed to Totoro and patted him. "You alright, big guy?"

Totoro gave her a big grin in response, to which she replied with a light laugh and a hug.

Woody meanwhile, had Rin and Len pinned against a block with the aid of Slinky, Buzz, Chuckles and Jessie.

"That's it! No more Road Roller," he demanded at them. "You will only be allowed to take it out with permission, and even then, no running toys over like megalomaniacs, deal?"

"Deal!" chirped the twins.

Woody gave a sigh filled with a light chuckle as he walked over to Dolly and Totoro, who were smiling. "He alright?"

"He's fine. He didn't even get hit," Dolly reported. "It would be a shame to lose him."

Woody nodded as he glanced at the grinning Totoro. Totoro turned to him in return and his smile widened. "I highly doubt those two would have run you over anyway. Rin loves you to pieces for some reason."

"BECAUSE HE'S AWESOME!" Rin _and _Len exclaimed in unison at him as they were released. They promptly ran away and back on the bed.

"I'll take that as a sign Bonnie's coming," Woody decided, and he glanced at the two. "Places, everyone!"

(*)

"... And Woody once again saves the day against the Witch!" Bonnie cheered, as she raised Woody high in the air and brought over to her dresser, where Rin and Len were tied up with string. "Woody, you did it! You saved the Singing Prince and Princess! Let's bring them back to their palace so they can play their song!"

Bonnie grabbed Rin and Len in the same hand and raced back to her bed, where a stage was put together. There were multiple slots across the stage, and the word "VOCALOID" spread across it. Bonnie placed Rin and Len on the front of the stage, and pressed a button.

As she placed multiple toys down as an audience, an instrumental song began to play that made Woody feel strange. Just hearing it, I knew that whatever it was about... it didn't end well. Bonnie appeared confused as she listened to it, and the door to her room opened.

"Oh... Servant of Evil, eh?"

Bonnie looked up at the sound of the voice and smiled upon seeing her babysitter. "Is that the name of the song, Alice?"

"Yup," Alice replied, coming into view of the toys. "Servant of Evil... that's a Kagamine _classic_."

Alice's blonde hair always captivated Woody whenever she was seen. She had blue eyes as well, and frail skin. She always wore interesting clothes that she called "Cosplay" and "Lolita". To add to her strange personality, she was half-Japanese, which probably explained a lot that she did.

Alice looked at Rin and Len with smiles. "So you got them from your aunt, eh? No Miku? No Yuki? No Kaito, Meiko, or Luka? Weird."

"Who's Miku and Yuki?" Bonnie asked politely.

"Miku's the most popular! I would have accepted it if your aunt gave you her, but Rin and Len? The songs they sing are great, but they almost always have really upsetting endings. Take Servant of Evil, for example."

At that point, a weird sound came from the song and Alice had a grim face.

"My point exactly," Alice said in a dark tone.

A music box began to play from the song now. Woody almost felt sad. The song ended.

"What happens in Servant of Evil, Alice?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a story I'll save for Halloween," Alice said with a light laugh.

(*)

The next day, Bonnie was off to day care. Woody approached Rin and Len, who were humming Servant of Evil.

"Hey. Um, what's Servant of Evil about, anyways?" Woody asked them.

"It's a second in a series of three songs," Rin replied.

"Daughter of Evil is first, and then Servant of Evil," Len added.

"Regret Message is the last one."

"Here's the story in a nutshell, off the top of our heads."

"It's about a girl who is evil and rules a kingdom with an iron maiden."

"She tells her servant, a boy who looks just like her to do her evil deeds."

"But one day she does get captured and she's to get her due by the iron maidens."

"But her servant approaches her, says 'we look the same'."

"He switches places with her, and gets killed in return."

"The girl is sad, because she loved him and that she got to live on and he didn't."

"So she leaves a message in a bottle, a wish, and leaves it in the ocean."

"Her wish is that, if they are reborn, that they be reborn as twins."

Woody frowned. "And since you sing it, is it meant to imply that you are them reborn?"

The twins nodded in unison. "It's very popular!"

Woody gave them a smile. "A man that would do just about anything for his woman... that's something to look up to."

"Even die," Len added grimly. "But I would do that for Rin any day!"

"Really, Len?" Rin asked, sounding impressed.

"Sure! You're my twin sister! My other half!" Len said, looking determined.

Dolly and Buzz approached from behind during this display.

"Oh, Len!" Rin screamed excitedly. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Rin!"

The two hugged.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Dolly told Buzz and Woody. "Those are true siblings, right there, Woody."

"Eh... I don't think that was meant to be a brother/sister hug..." Hamm mentioned from above, on the dresser.

"Silence, Hamm," Buzz warned from below, on the floor. "You're ruining the moment."

"I was just saying," Hamm replied, disappearing.

Woody frowned, contemplating the Servant of Evil. His eyes widened as he thought about the daughter and the servant at a more different angle.

"_... and he told her, 'we look the same'..."_

"_She loved him, and she wished that they be reborn as twins."_

My god, he thought. It was meant to imply they had become Rin and Len. Maybe Hamm was right, but he wasn't going to ponder about it any longer. He approached the two, who were now speaking to each other in Japanese and smiled.

"So, anyone up for a game of checkers?" he asked them.

"Checkers?" the two asked in unison. "How do you play?"

He took the two and led them to the middle of the room. "My dear Rin and Len, you have a lot to learn..."


	2. The Menaces

**Toy Tales**

**Episode Two: **

**The Menaces**

Woody didn't understand it. He really didn't. He watched, and he saw, but as he tried to figure it out, he just couldn't. He leaned back from his spot on the bed and gave up, taking off his hat irritably and giving a big huff.

Dolly approached with a confused expression.

"What's eating you, Cowboy?" she asked him, finally reaching him and looking at him curiously.

"_Them_," he said in a sharp tone, pointing at the two offending creatures following Totoro around like he was a celebrity. The big plush toy actually seemed to be enjoying being followed around, and kept looking back to make sure they were still doing it, a big grin upon his face.

The two offenders, the "them" in question, were Rin and Len Kagamine, the latest additions to Bonnie's Toys. No matter how hard Woody tried, he couldn't figure out what they thought was so awesome about Totoro.

"Aw, leave them be," Dolly joshed, "I'm sure they'll get over it."

Woody gave a pout. "Oh, I hope so..."

"You're _jealous_..." Dolly teased in a light tone. "You're _jealous_ of Totoro getting all the attention of the new toys, aren't you, Cowboy?"

At those words, Woody had to frown. "I am not!"

Dolly glared.

In response, Woody flinched. "Okay, maybe a little... I do find it a bit... unfair."

Dolly's glare vanished, replaced with a confused blink. "What? Why?"

"Maybe I just don't see what they think is so awesome about him. He usually just sits there and blinks," Woody said in reply. "So, when I look at him, I just see that spectator that watches me and Buzz argue, or you and me discuss new plans for the room... You know. Blinking."

"Totoro also has his own movie, Cowboy," Dolly defended, stepping up for her good friend. "They possibly were in a toy store that played that movie at some point."

Woody suddenly had an idea. A great, big, dastardly idea. He turned to Dolly with a mischievous grin and said, "How about you and I test that 'awesomeness' that the twins seem to think he has?"

Dolly gave Woody a rather narrowed eyed look. "What do you mean by 'test'…?"

That's what led the two here, standing on the dresser, a large play block tied to rather elaborate thingamajig that Woody had somehow constructed out of yarn, pipe cleaner, and a coat hanger. To be honest, Dolly was very impressed at the display and watched as he pushed the block off the dresser, moving its way toward Totoro menacingly.

"It's going to hit him!" Dolly exclaimed just above a whisper.

"Watch," Woody assured her.

Sure enough, just before the block was about to hit the completely oblivious stuffed toy, he moved sharply to the right when Buttercup called him over. Rin and Len, that were behind him, saw the block heading their way and screamed in absolute terror, getting hit by the block and flung across the room in a rather dramatic manner. Woody winced as he had flashbacks of Buzz getting thrown out of the window via a red lamp, and rushed to save the twins, Dolly at his heels.

"That didn't go quite as you planned, Cowboy!" Dolly called out as they rushed to the aid of the twins, who had hit the wall rather hard and were looking around as if they were drunk.

"They don't usually," Woody explained in a short tone as they reached them. "Are you two okay?"

"Hi, Yusuke!" Rin cheered in a strange tone. "How's the spirit detective work going?"

Woody had never been more confused in his entire life. "What are you talking about, Rin? I'm Woody."

Len seemed to be surer of reality as he straightened and rubbed his head a little. "She was next to a Yusuke Urameshi action figure in the store."

"Who's Yusuke Urameshi?" Dolly asked him.

"A Spirit Detective. He was from the anime _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Not sure why she thinks Woody's Yusuke, though. They don't even look alike." Len gave his sister a rather concerned look as Totoro moved toward the scene, Buttercup and Hamm with him.

"What's going on here?" the Unicorn asked.

Dolly turned to the trio and answered with a, "A plan of Woody's went kind of awry."

"Nothing new about that," Hamm replied as he turned to Woody. "What exactly were you doing, Woody?"

Woody gave Rin a rather guilty look before he turned to Hamm with a straight face. "Don't worry about it, Hamm. I'll figure out a way to fix this."

"SPIRIT GUN!"

Everyone present at the scene turned to Rin with confused faces of their own as she pointed a hand that was in the gun formation toward Buttercup.

"KAPOW!"

Buttercup flinched slightly at the words, as if he had really been shot.

"Rin-chan…" Len cooed as he kneeled down beside his sister. He then proceeded to speak to her in a calm and loving tone in Japanese. Totoro's ears perked at the sound, and he seemed to focus on the voice itself. Woody raised an eyebrow at the display.

Rin answered him in Japanese. Here's what they said:

Len: Rin-chan… you are not Urameshi Yusuke. You are Kagamine Rin, my sister, my twin, my partner. You like to sing songs and your rival's name is Hatsune Miku. You are a toy, a toy belonging to the really cute and imaginative American girl Bonnie Anderson. Now… who are you?

Rin: My name is Kusakabe Satsuki!

Len gave an exasperated sigh and turned to the group of toys behind him, looking at him with worry. "She's so totally faking."

"I'M HAPPY AS CAN BE!"

Totoro was instantly alert after that.

"What makes you say that?" Hamm asked sceptically.

Len just rolled his eyes in response as he turned to his sister.

"Let's go walking, you and me! Ready, set, come on… let's go! Over the hill, across the field! Through the tunnel we'll go!" Rin continued to sing, causing Totoro to move rhythmically to the music with a grin on his face. "We'll run across the bridge, and down the bumpy gravel road! Creep beneath the spider's web… Ready, set, let's go!"

Len gave an apologetic look to Hamm and Woody, who were wincing at every high note that Rin hit, as she wasn't exactly singing in her usual singing voice, nor was she even singing on key. She was practically screaming the words, causing a group to form from the other toys who hadn't exactly been aware of the situation.

"Hey, let's go! Hey, let's go!"

Mr Potatohead came up from the crowd of worried toys, giving a rather dangerous look to Len as he approached the doll menacingly. "Your annoying sister is going to drive me up the wall! Make her stop!"

"I'm happy as can be! Let's go walking you and me! Ready, set, come on, let's go! The foxes and the badgers, too! All come out to play! They all want to explore! The deep and wonderful woods all day!"

"There's no stopping her, Mr Potatohead…" Len said in a rather quiet tone that the toys present had to strain their ears in order to hear him over Rin's incessant singing. "Once she's done the song she'll stop…"

Totoro was still jamming to the song, by the way.

"I can't deal with this!" Mr Potatohead exclaimed, irritated. "These two are menaces! Menaces!"

"Now, Mr Potatohead, that's going a little too far…" Woody brought up, approaching the spud with a disappointed expression on his face.

"Look at all my many friends! Ready, set, let's go!"

Mr Potatohead frowned at Woody and crossed his stringy arms. "They're annoying! They drive that Road Roller like it's a tank! They follow Totoro around like he's a celebrity! They sing constantly! They stole my nose! I can't take it anymore, Woody. I want them to go."

"Look at all my many friends!"

Len, because he was the only one listening, suddenly had a pained look on his face, looking down at the ground sorrowfully. "You mean… you want us back in Japan?"

"Ready, set, let's go!"

"Anywhere to get you two annoyances out of my hat!" Mr Potatohead exclaimed, and then he turned and walked away from the discussion all together.

Mrs Potatohead was torn. She turned between her leaving husband and the sorrowful Len and confused Rin before approaching Len and patting him lightly on the back. "It just gives him a moment to warm up, dear. It'll be okay."

Then she, too, left.

The rest of the toys didn't know what to say, minus Totoro who still had his grin on his face from the song. They all turned to the sad Len and the completely confused Rin. Silence overcame them as they all lowered their heads.

Rin, meanwhile, turned to her brother with a rather stupid looking smile on. "Hey, what did I miss while I was singing _Stroll_?"

* * *

**This one was not as big as the last one, as I really just wanted to get the point across. I'm not proud of this one, but I really couldn't add any more to it.**


	3. Movie Night and A Rushed Morning

Toy Tales

**Episode Three:**

**Movie Night/A Rushed Morning**

**

* * *

**

"Woody!" Jessie exclaimed, bouncing around in excitement around the cowboy. "Do you remember what today is?"

Woody thought about it as he walked across Bonnie's room. "Bonnie is going over to her grandmother's today?"

"That's right!" Jessie exclaimed once more, stopping her bouncing around and stepping right in front of Woody and cutting him off. "And do you know what we're doing tonight? They're spending the night, and we have no plans!"

Woody stopped, his eyes widening and realization hitting him. "Oh my Schwartz! You're right!"

And so that's what led him right here, starring at Totoro who was looking around curiously, Rin and Len acting like bodyguards. Woody had approached Totoro nearly right away, the big plush toy technically being the oldest of Bonnie's toys, and thus the leader of the pack. As Totoro did not speak, as he could only make growling noises, he instantly began looking around for the second in command of Bonnie's toys.

"Anything?" Woody asked in anticipation. "We need Dolly in order for the meeting to be official!"

Totoro made a light grumbling sound, pointing in the direction of the dresser. Woody turned instantly, seeing Dolly speaking with Buttercup and Trixie. Smiling, he gave a big whistle.

Dolly turned toward the two after hearing it and gave a wave, to which Woody responded by giving one of his own, gesturing her to him and Totoro. Understanding, she lost her smile and walked over.

"What is it, Cowboy?" she asked him, stepping next to Totoro, ignoring the glares from the twins.

Woody cleared his throat and said in response, "Dolly, we have a whole day and night to ourselves, and nothing planned."

Dolly appeared confused for a second and replied, "Well, what do you mean?"

"There's nothing going on," Woody elaborated. "I mean, at Andy's, whenever they were gone for more than a day, we would do something as a group, such as a game or hold a video game tournament…"

"Bonnie's games are all incredibly easy, though," Dolly admitted as she thought about Woody's offer, and turned to Totoro and the twins. "What do you fellas think?"

"We like the idea of movie night!" the twins recited in unison.

"We can watch _My Neighbour Totoro_," Len offered.

Totoro grinned.

Woody smacked his head before he finally looked up at the two very eager Kagamine twins in the eyes. "No. No _My Neighbour Totoro._ We watched that last movie night."

"But that was two weeks ago!" exclaimed the twins in horror. "We need our Totoro fix!"

"Totoro's right over there," Woody pointed out, gesturing to the spectating plush toy. "Hug him or something. I vote we watch _Spirited Away _or _Ponyo_. At least we're still watching Miyazaki."

The twins groaned and animatedly fell to the floor. "We guess so…"

It took a while to get all the toys before the nice television that sat in the living room before the couch. Tearing Trixie and Rex from the computer had taken quite some time and Totoro had even lost track of the Peas at some point. Dolly opened the DVD player and popped in _Spirited Away_, the entire group of toys anticipating the movie with mixed feelings.

All in all, the night went well from there.

* * *

When the next morning came into existence, the toys awoke sprawled across the couch in mixed positions and a few even woke up on the floor. Mr and Mrs Potatohead worked to recover their various parts while the Peas went off to find their Pod. Totoro gave a great big yawn and Dolly helped Woody find his hat.

It was quiet for a moment as Rin and Len spent their morning staring at the calendar.

"Hey, Rin?" spoke up Len.

"Yes, Len?" replied Rin.

"What's today?"

"I think it's a Tuesday."

"But… which Tuesday?"

"I think it's the fifth."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yes, Len?"

"Isn't the fifth supposed to be the day Bonnie comes back?"

There was a moment of silence as Len's words sank deep into the pit of Rin Kagamine. She gave a great, big audible gasp that caused the other toys to turn in confusion before the two as they stood there before the calendar, the menacing "TUESDAY, 5: Return from Mom's" staring back at them.

"THE HOUSE IS NOT READY!" exclaimed Rin in horror as she looked around at the actually pretty decent looking living room slash kitchen slash dining room.

Well, except for the multiple toys wandering around and the fact that _Spirited Away _was still in the DVD player probably didn't need to be mentioned.

Rin and Len ran around the house, trying their hardest to straighten furniture and fix pictures that were askew. The other toys worked hard as well to set things straight.

Dolly straightened the magazines.

Trixie and Rex made sure that their movements on the internet would not be tracked, and then turned it off.

Woody picked up items that they had dropped.

Mr and Mrs Potatohead gathered the trouble makers and went back to Bonnie's room.

Chuckles, working with Buzz and Jessie, put the DVDs back into the cases and put them away.

Buttercup and Bullseye gathered various items that they had taken from Bonnie's room and moved them back into the bedroom.

Who knew what Totoro and Hamm were doing (They were "supervising"!), but no one really cared.

Just moments after they rushed to clear everything way, Mrs Anderson pulled into the driveway.

"Places everyone!" harshly whispered Woody, as they all hurried back into the bedroom.

* * *

Mrs Anderson opened the door to the home, seeing everything pretty much exactly as she had left it.

"Here we are, Bonnie, back home and ready for another day tomorrow," she told her daughter, as she did her daily routine of placing the keys on the counter and starting up the computer.

"Hurray!" cheered Bonnie as she rushed in before her father, heading to her room. "It's time for Woody to save the princess and prince of Musical Land from the Evil Witch!"

"Well, tell Woody I said good luck," said Mr Anderson with a smile, dragging in the luggage.

"I will!"

* * *

Bonnie rushed into the room, excitement overtaking her as she picked up Woody.

"Woody! Daddy says good luck! Know why? Because the Evil Witch is starting her evil reign of terror, again…" she began, falling into the depths of imaginative play…

* * *

GAWD, the chapters are getting smaller as I go along. But really, Toy Tales is just meant to document a few funny moments between the toys, not meant to give the readers HUGE chapters that they have to read every time I update the story. Really, I find these harder to write each time because I know that I have to include Rin and Len in each chapter somehow, and that's only going to get harder because Toy Tales also gives Bonnie new toys once in a while...

Like the next chapter, for example. *wink*


	4. Hijacked by Ganon

**Toy Tales**

**Episode Four:**

**Hijacked By Ganon**

It was a rather boring and lazy day, as Woody relaxed on the window sill, Totoro stood by the door and kept watch, and nearly everyone else was relaxing and lying around. For a while, nothing happened, except when there had been a close call to Bonnie seeing the toys because Totoro had fallen asleep.

Bonnie had a friend over after school that day, one Austin Keller, the same boy that had left the Road Roller way back before the first episode. He seemed to be a shy, quiet kid with an untidy hairdo and his clothing was torn in multiple locations. His messy hair was blonde, and his eyes were a bright shade of blue that reminded Woody of Andy's. As the two played together in her room, they went through multiple storylines that never seemed to be related to each other.

Woody was rather glad that Bonnie had brought a friend home from school. Austin was a friend from Sunnyside, and Woody was glad to hear that the young boy was in the same school that Bonnie was in. Bonnie was such a shy girl that Woody feared she wouldn't make many friends, but as it appeared, shy kids attracted shy kids. He almost chuckled at the sight of Austin hiding behind Bonnie upon seeing her mother.

As Mrs Anderson fed the kids some dinner, Woody turned to Dolly and Totoro, before the toys in a grand manner. Austin hadn't brought any toys that day to their knowledge, but they knew that one day, he'd start bringing plenty of toys, and Bonnie would start bringing toys to his place.

"Alright everyone, Bonnie has brought Austin here again, and so we must prepare accordingly..." Almost instantly, Woody was cut off.

"But Woody!" Rin and Len chimed together, both obviously irritated. "Why? It's just Austin!"

"Whoever that is," Len added.

"But 'Austin' could mean that he might have brought his own toys here again, just like with the Road Roller. So, we must prepare for things such as..." Woody paused, trying to remember when things happened back at Andy's. "Like... what if Austin forgets one of his toys here? We can't have the whole Road Roller incident again. What if one of us is accidentally left at his place? I don't even want to think of what could occur. We have to have safety measures that assures that all of us will be together when we're at Austin's, and Austin's toys are not left here. Also, we have to be very polite and we must be considerate of them, as they would be our guests, and vice versa if we were brought to his place."

Totoro gave a big grin at the speech, nodding at Woody appreciatively. He smiled back somewhat, and then turned back to the toys, when Buttercup suddenly jumped at the door.

"Guys! Bonnie and Austin are coming, and Bonnie's holding something!" he announced.

"A ring already?" Hamm asked in a joke, as everyone moved back to their places. "They're barely seven!"

Everyone froze upon the door opening. Bonnie and Austin rushed in, Bonnie laughing excitedly as she placed whatever it was onto her bed and turned to her new best friend.

"Oh, Austin! He's amazing! What did you say he was?" she asked him as she turned to what was now apparently a gift.

"He's a hero from a land far, far away," Austin explained, turning to the gift. "I call him... Toon Link! Because, he's Link, but he looks like he's from a cartoon. The name's also from a game my big brother plays. I think it's called 'Brawl' or something. We'll have to play it together when you come over."

"Are there girl characters, or a sheriff? How about a space ranger; are there any of those?" Bonnie asked as she picked up the gift.

"Well, there's a galactic bounty hunter named Samus. She's a girl."

"Okay! I'll be her, then. You be whoever you want."

At that point, Austin caught on. He became Captain Falcon, a racer who was also a bounty hunter, and Captain Falcon and Samus Aran battled the evil Witch, who was taking over Toon Link's home.

When Bonnie grabbed Woody in desperation because Samus was about to be overtaken by the Witch, he got a good look at this 'Toon Link'.

He barely went up to Woody's waist in height, his blonde hair brightly painted and his black eyes had a hint of green. His clothing was rather strange as well, with a light green undershirt, but a dark green tunic over it, beige pants finishing up his Hero's Clothes. He wore small brown boots over his tiny feet, and he had a large green cap matching the shade of his tunic. On his back, he had a sheath sitting there. It took Woody a moment to realize that on the bed sat a shield and a sword.

The worn look to his paint suggested that this Toon Link belonged to Austin... but why was he giving him to Bonnie?

After the playtime, Austin and Bonnie rushed to the living room to watch a movie. Woody sat up instantly once the door closed, and everyone rushed to him.

"Woody? What's going on? Why's there a new toy?" Trixie asked. "I mean... he is a new toy, right?"

"I don't know about that, Trixie. He looks like a hand-me-down," Hamm brought up, turning to Woody. "What's all this about Woody?"

Woody looked around to see the concerned faces of Bonnie's original toys, and the confused ones of his fellow Former Andy's. He turned to Rin and Len, the new ones who just seemed excited, clearly having no idea what was going on. He turned to Totoro, who was just blinking blankly. Giving a sigh, he turned in the direction that Bonnie had left Toon Link in...

... to find him not there.

"Uh... where'd he go?" Woody asked everyone. "He was there just a minute ago, wasn't he?"

Everyone froze. They had roughly ninety minutes to themselves, and ninety minutes to find this Toon Link before Bonnie would be coming back into the room for bed.

Dolly walked up, tapping her head. "Okay, let's think. If you were in a new room, what would be the first thing you'd do?"

"Rush back to Bonnie's," Woody answered, looking around.

"I'd probably do the same," Jessie added.

"Me as well, Dolly," Buzz also added.

"I'm not sure…" Rex admitted. "I suppose I'd ask the other toys questions…"

"Check out the place!" The peas recited.

"Surf the net and take over the whole room," Hamm replied, earning a few suspicious looks from his fellow Andy's Toys. "...What?"

"Not know where we were!" Rin and Len chimed in unison.

Buttercup walked up, moving beside Dolly bravely. "Alright… those are all useless… So, what would a Link do? Anyone know who Link is?"

"He's a hero of Hyrule," Hamm answered wisely. "Apparently, he's saved this girl named Princess Zelda many times."

"Where's Hyrule?" asked one of the Peas, Peanelope, if Woody recalled.

"Nah, I don't know."

Woody looked around practically in desperation. First day of this toy's new life with Bonnie, and they'd already lost him. Buzz stalked away to pace and think, and everyone else huddled in a group talking it over. Woody watched as Jessie and Dolly went over ideas, and Totoro watched with a careful eye. The peas, the aliens, and the Potato-heads all talked it over amongst themselves, when a voice sounded across the room…

"**Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!**"

Woody gave a groan as he recognized the voice and put a hand to his head. "Really, Buzz? Now's not the time…"

"Uh, Woody? That wasn't me," came Buzz's actual voice, causing the group to turn toward him.

It didn't take long to find Toon Link - that was for sure. He was practically _hanging _off of Buzz as he experimented with every single one of Buzz's buttons, causing the voices to cancel each other out, the wings to pop out and in on a few occasions, and Buzz's helmet shutting itself before his face quite a few times. The scene was rather humorous and Jessie even found herself laughing at it.

"Maybe a little help here, please?" Buzz asked in a rather pathetic tone. He tried his hardest to catch Toon Link himself, but each time he even remotely tried, Toon Link somehow managed to escape.

Woody gave a fake moan of annoyance before approaching his best friend and grasping onto Toon Link's midsection, effectively yanking him off the space ranger rather quickly.

"Now, we don't pester the third in command's best friend," he told the small toy in a teasing tone. He placed him on the ground and gave him a smile. "Now, I don't think we've met. I'm Woody."

In response, Toon Link gave a little yelp with a smile, his cuteness added on when he gave a cute little salute.

Woody was confused at the response, but he continued all the same. He named each of the other toys before gesturing to the room in a dramatic manner (causing Mr Pricklepants to comment on his acting skill), and stating, "This… This is the best room you could possibly ever visit! Welcome to Bonnie's Room!"

Toon Link only replied with another happy shout.

Now Woody was just concerned. He kneeled down before the small, young toy, and asked, "Can you say anything else other than 'Hiiiyaah'?"

Toon Link gave a look that just spelled out 'What are you talking about, never met a Link before?'

That was when Hamm spoke up. "Uh, Woody, Links have a running record of never having a line of dialogue in any of the Legend of Zelda games, unless you, you know… count the Philips CD-I games… But those were terrible…"

Toon Link gave a nod of approval at Hamm's words and hopped in place excitedly before circling around Woody with a curious look on.

Jessie, meanwhile, turned to Hamm with a look of horror. "So, you mean the poor kid can't say anything other than those shouts?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Hamm replied, watching the young toy closely.

"Can you imagine?" Len said to Rin with a sad look. "Never being able to say anything other than HIIYAAH.."

"Sounds like a life reserved for fairies," Rin answered with a light mumble. "Never did like fairies…"

"That's only because you were right across from those fairy figurines."

"They were watching me, I know they were."

Totoro gave them a light nudge from behind, causing them to silence immediately.

Buzz cleared his throat, approaching Woody and keeping an eye on Toon Link. "So, is he a part of the group now, or not, Woody?"

"I suppose that's for Bonnie to decide," Dolly piped up, turning to Woody as she spoke. "After all, we're not yet sure that Austin means to give Toon Link to her permanently, or not..."

Woody thought back to the conversation that he had heard. It was clear that he had missed most of it, but from what he could tell, Austin was giving Toon Link to her to keep. But still, why would he want to do that? Five year olds were typically very protective of their toys and never liked to give them away…

He felt his string get pulled back, and he looked back as far as he could to see Toon Link holding it, looking rather curiously at his back. He kept the string there for a moment before earning a wide eyed look and letting go, watching as the string retracted back.

"**Reach for the sky!**"

Toon Link gave an excited yell before rushing to face Woody head on, a great big smile on his face. Woody was silent for a moment before he knelt down before the toy.

"Do you have Attention Deficit?" he asked curiously.

He didn't even get an answer, as Toon Link unfortunately found something more interesting to do. That something more interesting was staring at Totoro, who was… a lot taller than he was. Totoro blinked down at the small toy curiously as he then tried to start to climb the big plush toy experimentally with cute little grunting noises. The other toys in the room just watched wide-eyed, with Rin and Len earning irritated looks after a moment.

"Okay, it is official: this toy has issues," Mr Potatohead groaned.

His wife, meanwhile, just cooed at the scene. "I think he's rather cute, darling…"

Toon Link reached the top of Totoro and looked around the room from his perch. He gave a cheer and pumped his arms in the air in a victorious pose before nearly falling off and gripping Totoro's ear in desperation. Feeling his ear getting tugged, Totoro calmly plucked Toon Link off him and patted his head lightly.

The little Link looked down in shame.

* * *

When Austin left that day, Bonnie returned to her room, looking at all her toys with a smile. She grabbed Woody and showed him Toon Link proudly, making them shake hands.

"Sheriff Woody, you have a newcomer in your town that you need to protect!" she claimed to her cowboy. "He's the prince of a faraway land and he has been moved here because his kingdom is in a war right now."

She set them next to each other on her bed as she tucked herself in, gripping Totoro close, and then slowly falling asleep…

* * *

The next day, as Bonnie was in school, Woody was playing cards with Dolly, Mr Potatohead, and Buzz Lightyear. All of a sudden, Toon Link raced by with the Peas trailing after him, ruining the game altogether. With an annoyed sigh, Woody stood up and began to pick up the dropped cards.

Hamm approached, a light chuckle escaping him. "Might as well get used to it – that toy's here to stay."

"Don't remind us!" the twins cited together from across the room.

Dolly raised an eyebrow at the display, but the three former Andy's Toys just laughed.

"Ah, the joys of no longer being the newest toy in the house," Buzz Lightyear reminisced.

"I just hope that Toon Link doesn't get any bright ideas to destroy every game that I play," Mr Potatohead grumbled.

Woody just gained a rather calm and thoughtful look as he watched the small Link race across the room, his blonde hair unmoving as he ran…

… That blonde hair, that was the same shade of another blonde that he once knew.

* * *

_Mwahahaha. Some of you thought it was Lotso Hugging Bear that was coming... ;) I can assure you that the evil bear will never make an appearance! But that doesn't mean that all Sunnyside toys that Woody met won't be showing up eventually..._

_Excuse me, I have a phone call. ;) _


End file.
